


The One Where No One's Ready

by UPlover



Category: Friends (TV), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Friends (TV) Fusion, Awards, Best Friends, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Loves Ben Hanscom, Bill Denbrough is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, F/M, Inspired by Friends (TV), Kissing, Love, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, benverly - Freeform, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: It's a big night. Richie is earning his first award. Except the other Losers are not ready. They are bickering, busy writing, or trying to decide what to wear. Based on the Friends episode of the same name, will they get to the awards ceremony on time?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	The One Where No One's Ready

“Okay, who’s not ready?” Richie excitedly walked into Ben and Beverly’s apartment dressed in his best tux. Except he didn’t have his bow tie on yet. He’ll save that for Eddie. Looking around the apartment, he was surprised to see that nobody was ready yet. 

Bill was in the corner furiously typing on his laptop. Audra didn’t look too happy, fuming in a chair close by. On the couch, Ben and Beverly looked as if they were having a disagreement. That was strange. Richie never saw them get into a fight. And Mike - was working on some sort of cooking experiment in the kitchen. Sad. He wasn’t forty-five yet and he was having a midlife crisis.

“Guys, we have to be ready by 7:30. The Awards Ceremony starts at 8:00!” Richie told everyone, pointing at the Mickey Mouse watch that Eddie gave to him as a gift. “You should be dressed!”

“We’ll get dressed, Rich, don’t worry,” Ben assured him, with a nod. He rested his hand on Beverly’s knee, saying something that he couldn’t make out. From the looks of it, Beverly must have been having one of those days. She was six months pregnant. On the day she and Ben told everyone about the happy news they all celebrated, bouncing up and down in glee.

“As soon as Ben apologizes,” Beverly remarked, getting up from her chair and going to the bathroom, slamming the door. The noise interrupted Bill from his work. Although Beverly was happy to be pregnant, the mood swings happened often.

“What’s the matter?” Richie asked Ben in a whisper. Beverly had good ears. Once she heard Richie all the way from the bottom floor of the apartment building on what he was planning to get her for her birthday. That or he was talking too loud as always.

Ben shrugged. “I really don’t know. Maybe I said something about her designs. She is always looking for constructive criticism,” he noted. She had the designs for upcoming outfits on the coffee table. They looked very nice.

Richie decided that it was best not to get into all that. Some days Beverly would get upset for no reason. Richie thought she was watching a sad movie once, but it turns out that it was the happiest film on.

Walking over towards Bill and Audra, they were also quarreling. “If you spent less time trying to come up with endings, we’d have a baby!” Audra confronted Bill with her arms crossed. 

Retracing his steps, Richie walked into the small kitchenette. “What’cha up to, Mikey?”

“Homework,” he responded, barely looking up from what he was doing. A hunk of meat sizzled in the frying pan as he sprinkled some pepper or spice on top of it. Flour, eggs, and something else were boiling on the stove.

Picking up a glass of unknown dark liquid with murky spots, Richie turned up his nose. “Should I ask what you’re making or is it a secret?”

“Don’t drink that!” Mike snatched the glass from his hand. Luckily, whatever was inside the glass did not splash onto his tux. He only had one. “That’s fat.”

“I’ll make a note of that. Thanks for being dressed by the way,” Richie said to him with gratitude. He was starting to get nervous, taking another peek at his watch.   
He was never one to get nervous. Okay, that was a lie. But, this was a different type of nervousness. For the first time, he had his friends to watch him get his first award. Having them here really meant the world to him.

And then, the door to the apartment opened. Eddie came in with two tuxes in hand. Before he said anything, his eyes sparkled when he saw the man he loved. 

“Ooh, hey sexy,” he greeted Richie. “You look great in a tux.”

They gave each other a kiss. “Funny, I thought you said it was nothing at all,” Richie remarked in a suggestive tone.

Eddie hummed. “Don’t be an asshole.”

“Are you getting ready?” Richie asked, smoothing his hands down his lanky shoulders. 

“Yeah, which suit do you like best?” he asked, holding up the two suits that looked very similar. 

Richie furrowed his eyebrows. “Uh... is this a joke?”

“No,” Eddie replied, almost sounding insulted. “This suit is the one I wore on our first date, and I can wear that little red rose you gave me with this suit.”

Trying to make up for everything, Richie hugged his waist and pulled him closer, touching their foreheads together. Mellowing down, Eddie smiled, enjoying the embrace. He could never get enough of Richie. “Our first date was romantic.” And he kissed his lips. 

“Point taken,” Eddie smiled, walking out of the apartment to go back to his own so he could change. Now to get everyone else ready. Ironic. Usually, he was the one who took up everyone’s time.

Beverly came back out of the bathroom. She wasn’t as angry as when she disappeared in there a few minutes ago. However, that all changed when she stared at Ben with these big eyes written with ‘kill’ all over them. 

“Hey, that’s my seat!” she confronted Ben, rolling her hands into fists.

Just like Ben, Richie was confused. “Bev, you got up.”

“I was coming back! Can I sit there?”

“Bev, nobody is sitting on the couch. Sit there,” Ben politely pointed to the couch.

Beverly’s mouth dropped as if that was the most insulting thing she could ever hear. “No! I was sitting there! Please, move!”

Richie waved his hands in the air to get their attention. “Okay, I think you two should be talking more about what you are going to wear to the awards ceremony. It’s a chair!”

Wrong words. Beverly turned around giving Richie the biggest death glare. He was very surprised that knives didn’t shoot out at him. “Do you know where I got this chair from, Richie?”

Richie shook his head, afraid to do anything else. He should know by now not to mess with Beverly, especially when she was pregnant. 

“I got this chair as my first baby shower gift and it is the most comfortable chair! Ben, would you please move?” Beverly snapped at her husband.

“Maybe you should just give her back the chair,” Richie advised him, trying to be of some help to the situation. Anything to move things along faster.

Ben took a breath and kindly took his wife’s hand as he stood up. “Bev, go get changed and when you come back, you can sit in your chair and I promise to give you a foot massage.”

“Yeah, I don’t think we’ll have time for that foot massage!” Richie shoved his Mickey Mouse watch into their faces. They did not have a lot of time. He was not going to miss this ceremony tonight.

Beverly smiled tenderly at Ben. Before she left, she gave her husband a sweet kiss. 

Okay, one down. Well, two. Mike was wrapped up in whatever he was doing, but at least he was dressed. Knowing that Ben wouldn’t give him a hard time, it was time to get Bill to do something. 

Eddie walked back into the apartment. He wasn’t dressed still. “Hey, Rich, I was thinking.”

“Uh... penny for your thoughts?” There was no time for joking but this was Eddie after all. He couldn’t lose his cool in front of the love of his life. 

“Would you be mad if I wore the suit with the rose instead? Because it reminded me of that time when you took me to that 1920’s style dance and-”

“Eds, pick a suit. It’s your choice,” Richie told him, glancing back at his watch.

“Are you sure? Because - “

“You look amazing in anything you wear! Please, get dressed?” Richie told him, placing his hands on his shoulders. Before walking away he almost missed a kiss from Eddie. He knew that he was in a rush when he almost decided that he didn’t have the time to kiss his own boyfriend.

As soon as Eddie left again, Richie walked over to the heated Denbrough’s in the corner of the room. Audra must have gotten dressed when he wasn’t looking. Good for her. Only she wasn’t finished. Her hair was still in those curlers. She loved making sure that her hair was all set before going out to big events.

“Hey, Bill, how is that ending coming along?” Richie smiled crookedly. He almost touched his laptop but stopped just in time. Bill snapped at anyone who touched his laptop.

Bill clacked away. “Hey, Rich.”

“That wasn’t my question.” That vein was close to bursting.

Groaning as he put his head into his hands, Bill rubbed his sore temple. “I’m trying to figure out this scene!”

“Can’t you figure out the ending when you come back from the award ceremony?” Richie reminded him, emphasizing that important factor. 

“Rich, I could come up with an idea while I’m there! I don’t want to get an idea and write it down while you’re making your speech. That would be rude!”

Oh, the irony.

“Bill, you always think that your endings are more important than me!” Audra scolded him.

“No, honey, that isn’t true...”

“So, how come you don’t want to have a baby? Is it me?” she asked, placing her hand on her chest.

Bill stood up, hugging her close. “No, Audra, that’s not true! I love you! The reason that I- wait!”

“What is it?” Audra asked, touching his cheek. He hadn’t shaved since yesterday.

“I have the perfect idea for an ending!” Bill furiously started clacking at his laptop again.

“See, this is what I am talking about! You should have married your books!” An upset Audra dismissed herself back into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Richie took a deep breath. A noise caught his attention. Fuck, rain! That was going to make it all the more difficult to get to the ceremony now. And they had to cram into one car. Hmm, maybe he could get a taxi so they wouldn’t be squished together.

“Just get dressed as soon as you’re done!” Richie told Bill. He didn’t respond and just kept on typing and mumbling to himself.

Groaning, Mike was still busy in the kitchen, cooking up a storm. Something smelled like it was burning. “So, do you have to present what you’re cooking or something, Mike? Can you finish up, please?” Richie asked of him. 

He was starting to sweat from all this moving around. Did his hair look crazy? Not to mention, it always got warm in the kitchen. Whenever they had Thanksgiving the apartment felt like an oven.

Mike hurried to take something out of the oven almost bumping into Richie. It was all smoky. “What did I do wrong?”

“You can figure that out when we get back later!” Richie snapped, losing his patience. Seeming to understand that Richie was angry, Mike did as he was told, cleaning up the counters and sticking things into the fridge. 

Finally, Beverly was dressed. She looked stunning. However, her face changed when she looked back at her chair which Mike happily got out of to sit on the couch. “What did you do?”

“What did I do?” Ben asked, holding his arms out in front of him.

“You wrinkled it!”

“Bev, I didn’t do anything!”

She started crying. Not just crying. These loud thick sobs. “Now it’s ruined!”

“No, it’s not ruined,” Ben comforted, grasping her face so he could wipe the tears away. “Look, you’re just having a hard day...”

“Guys, I really hate to break this up, but Ben could you please go get ready?” Richie asked, gritting his teeth. He really did not want to break up this heartfelt moment knowing how important comfort was. Beverly did not have it easy. Some nights he could hear her screaming all the way from his apartment across the hall.

“The chair is ruined!” she cried into Ben’s shoulder.

Audra came out of the bathroom. “Am I not good, is that it?”

“No, Audra...” Bill actually stopped typing. Oh great, knowing Bill he was going to lose his train of thought. And when that happened, he became even more agitated.

As Bill and Audra started bickering, Mike clicked his fingers loudly enough to get everyone’s attention. Relief ran through Richie hoping that Mike was going to give him some help. Until a burning smell drifted through the apartment. Swearing under his breath, Mike pulled something charred out of the oven.

“Shit, what did I do wrong? Ugh, we’re supposed to present this in class on Monday!” Mike groaned, holding himself up on the counter.

Richie ran over to Mike, ready to explode. “Mike, worry about this later! Look, what are you trying to do? Put mashed potatoes inside a meatloaf? We’re going to be late for-”

Just then, Eddie came back into the apartment still not dressed. “Hey, Rich, do you think the suit that I wore for our first date is a better outfit? Because I think these shoes-”

“Get ready!” Richie exploded in his boyfriend’s face, startling him. “I don’t care what the hell you wear! Just find something, put it on, and get ready!”

Shocked, Eddie silently walked out of the apartment after a brief staring contest with Richie. He was so worked up that Richie didn’t realize what he did.

“Ben, could you please get ready?” Richie asked of Ben who was still comforting Beverly.

Reluctantly, Ben let go of Beverly and he disappeared into their room to change. She was still upset about the chair. Tears ruined her makeup. “Come on, Bev, isn’t it just a chair?” Richie asked, sitting down next to her on the couch.

Once again, Beverly shot her head around and stared at him with an intense glare. “Are you a woman, Richie?”

“N-No.”

“Then you wouldn’t know!” Was all she concluded with in her argument before turning away from him.

Figuring that he should leave Beverly alone, Richie checked his watch. They only had a half-hour until they needed to be there. And it was raining out. Unless he called in for two cabs now it would be a miracle if they made it here on time. This night was the most important night of his life! He never received an award in his life. 

“You don’t even think about the endings!” Audra bickered with Bill as she put on her earrings. She still had her hair in those curlers. “Why don’t you ever take any of my suggestions?”

Bill messed his hand through his hair, lingering between his wife and his laptop. It was hard to tell if Bill was going to type something or apologize to his wife. Most of their relationship was spent bickering. Well, that was all a part of relationships. Just look at him and Eddie.

“Is there any way that you could continue this argument when we get back?” Richie asked them. He was losing his mind. The last thing he wanted was to look manic in the presentation of his ‘thank-you’ speech. In his speech, he was planning to give a big shoutout to his friends for all the support they’ve given him. Should he even include them after what they were doing now to hold things up?

“Ah-ha!” Mike shouted, getting everyone’s attention. “I think I see what I did wrong!”

Before Richie could lose it, the front door opened. It was Eddie. Wearing every article of clothing that Richie owned! All of his Hawaiian shirts, a few pairs of pants, and even the shorts he wore to the gym. Wearing all that looked like it weighed Eddie down, but he didn’t care.

Trying to wrack his brain for what to say, Richie’s mouth hung open as he stumbled over to Eddie who stood like a proud statue. “You like my outfit now?” Eddie asked smugly.

“W-What the fuck?” Was all Richie could say, gesturing to all of his Hawaiin shirts and pants on Eddie.

“Look at me! I’m Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier!” Eddie waved his arms about like he were his boyfriend. “I used to masturbate on my non-existent girlfriend’s Facebook page!”

“Eddie, this is not the time!”

“You thought yelling at me was a good time,” he crossed his arms.

“What?”

“Do you recall yelling in my face? I was just asking which outfit I should wear...”

“Okay, I’m sorry! You need to get ready! The ceremony is going to begin! I can’t be given an award if I’m not there!” Richie was very close to ripping out his own hair.

“Oh, I’m not going,” Eddie flat out announced.

Richie’s whole body slumped. “Huh?”

“I don’t think I’m going anymore. You yelled at me. You know that I don’t like being yelled at,” Eddie explained, crossing both of his arms.

This all felt like a nightmare. Were these really his friends? The friends he knew were supportive. He was so afraid of coming out to them for the longest time, but when he did they all gave him the biggest hug ever.

“Fine! Fine! None of you can come tonight!” Richie made up his mind, throwing his arms up into the air.

The Losers gasped, looking at each other. Finally, they realized what they were doing to their poor friend. “What? Richie, no we want to be there for you!” Ben stepped in.

“Yeah, right,” Richie dismissed Ben’s supposed word, barely looking at him.

“Come on, Rich, we’ll get ready. We’re sorry we’ve held everything up,” Bill was next to try and apologize. Richie had to admit that this was the longest he’d been away from his laptop all night.

“Are you kidding? You think a story is more important than getting ready for my awards ceremony! Mike, you’ve been busy cooking all night, and you all cannot stop arguing about dumb shit! This night is important to me! And the person who I wanted there is not coming!” Richie indicated to Eddie who was now sitting at the table. He was trying to act like Richie’s words had no effect on him.

Sitting down with him, like he was admitting defeat to being late, Richie continued to pursue his boyfriend. “You really won’t come?”

Eddie shook his head without looking at him. “Nope.”

“What if... you wrote all my jokes for a week? I don’t mind making fun of myself!” Richie pleaded, putting on the worst smile.

Eddie didn’t say anything. The other Losers were watching, trying to see if they could do something. Richie just about gave up. “What is it going to take you to go?”

“He could drink the fat in the glass,” Beverly determined as a joke, indicating to the glass that Mike still had out on the counter.

“Bev!” Ben scolded her lightly.

Richie giggled sarcastically. “Like I am going to-”

“No, no, wait!” Eddie interrupted Richie. He stood up, picking up the glass from the counter and handing it to Richie. “Drink it.”

Staring at the glass of filth, Richie couldn’t believe that it came to this. This morning he was all excited about the big night. For most of the day, he was preparing for his big speech, picking out the right words and things to say about his friends. Especially Eddie. He had no idea what was going to happen now... if they’d ever get to the awards ceremony.

Taking the glass, Richie stared at the goop as Mike protested. Eddie was just egging him on. Sighing, Richie closed his eyes. “Well, here’s to barfing on camera.”

He lifted the glass to his mouth.

“Ew, gross! Don’t drink that!” Eddie hollered, taking the glass away in disgust. Confused, Eddie looked up at him with big eyes, very surprised. 

“You were going to drink that for me?” Eddie asked him, placing his hand on his heart. Oh, please don’t have an anxiety attack. That’s all they needed.

Making sure that he was okay, Richie placed his hand on Eddie’s heart to help him calm down. This evening had been manic. “Yeah.”

Acting as if he fell in love with Richie all over again, Eddie wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “That is the sweetest thing ever. You really want me to go, don’t you?”

“Yes, now either you get dressed or I am going to dress you in your suit. Can you please get ready?” Richie asked him as politely as he could. He was very taken by Eddie’s captivating brown eyes staring up at him like this. He gave him a quick kiss before Eddie complied and left the apartment to change.

Finally, everyone else got changed, stopped arguing, and Bill shut his laptop. Two taxis were waiting for them right outside the complex. Better to have two taxis knowing he was most likely going to get drunk at the ceremony. Richie looked at his watch again. Yes, they were just going to make it. Besides, he wasn’t the first one in any way.

Richie watched Ben and Beverly talking by the chair. In a touching moment, Ben put his hand on her stomach to feel the baby kick. From what Richie could tell, they apologized after being in one another’s faces all night. They kissed and left.

“Let me fix that bow tie,” Audra complained once Bill walked out of his room dressed in his suit. “You can never tie your own tie for the life of you, can you?”

Bill smiled affectionately and kissed her forehead. “Why do you think I saved it for you?”

Feeling his own heart swoon, Richie realized that this night was finally happening. His first award. This all felt like a dream. And Eddie was here to witness it. 

“Hey, Rich, sorry about holding things up tonight,” Mike apologized once Audra and Bill made their exit. “It’s just that this cooking class has opened up my mind. If it works out, I think I want to be a chef.”

Richie gave his shoulder an encouraging pat. “Keep at it, Mikey.”

Across the hall, Eddie emerged from their apartment. He was wearing the suit that he wore on their first date, pinning the red rose to his lapel. Feeling his heart fall into his stomach, his knees buckle, and his cheeks flare, Richie felt like he was falling in love with him all over again. “Hello, gorgeous!” Richie beamed.

“I’ll make sure that everyone is gathered in the cabs,” Mike disappeared down the stairs. He knew his cue to leave.

Finally, the lovers were alone for the first time that night. Richie felt ashamed. He shouldn’t have yelled at him like that. Being yelled at triggered Eddie. Taking his boyfriend’s hand and smoothing it with his thumb, Eddie relaxed. It made him feel calm.

“Sorry for being an asshole,” Richie said softly as Eddie fixed up his bow tie for him.

“You weren’t.” Eddie pulled him in wrapping his arms around his waist once he finished with his bowtie. 

“Come on, yeah I was! Admit it!”

Eddie gave him a little kiss. “You were.”

“Not as much as you! Where did you get the idea about wearing everything that I own?”

Tracing his hands up his boyfriend’s spine, Eddie hummed in delight. “I guess we watch a lot of TV.” And they shared another kiss, their tongues starting to mix, as Richie moved towards the wall, leaning Eddie against it.

“Hey, Richie, Eddie are you guys coming or what?” Bill called up from the stairs.

Groaning, now Richie laughed that it was back to him holding everything up. “Come on, let’s go,” he took his boyfriend’s hand.

“Rich,” Eddie stopped him, coming closer so he could whisper into his ear. “I’m not wearing any underwear.”

Feeling his insides heat up, Richie wrapped an arm around Eddie and they took off. “What say I collect my award, talk all about you, and then come back here for the after-party?”

Eddie kissed his cheek. “I like that.”


End file.
